User talk:Hrothgar
"icons" When a file name says "icons", it means inventory icons. Thanks. this is in refernce to Image:Warrior Canthan 15k Armor M icons.jpg -PanSola 23:53, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Ecto Way to go on the ravanger-ecto ss. was it by chance, or did you farm them on purpose? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:09, 10 December 2006 (CST) (PanSola! what have you done?! [[User:Foo|'Foo']]) Little bit of column A and a little bit of column B, i had heard that they dropped unusually good loot. So i went to check it out, and first run BAM! ive tried a couple times since but the normal drops just aren't worth it. What i find even more interesting is that they drop kyrtan keys, meaning that they are probably based off of the Fog Nightmare drops wise at least, and i can attest to the value of standard loot dropped to be roughly equivalent; raising the question: Why do ravagers drop ecto (although very rarely) while the Fog Nightmares do not? (at least that we know of, 99.9999% sure) Hrothgar 05:01, 10 Decemeber (PST) Old skill names Please don't make redirects for them. You can add trivia notes to those skills about their old names (where there aren't such notes already). --Fyren 05:25, 29 January 2007 (CST) Okies, was trying to solve the problem of the multiple links to non existant pages. Seems like it would be useful to any that were purusing build talk pages and the like to get links to the skills that were being referenced --100px (talk) 06:59, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Of the three articles you made, there was only a single link that wasn't from a user's page listing skill unlocks. If you actually care, just fix the links instead. --Fyren 07:05, 29 January 2007 (CST) Your sig FYI: the image in your signature is currently in violation of GW:SIGN, which currently states: "The icon's image file should not be larger than 50 pixels wide x 19 pixels tall". Even resized, yours is currently 100 pixels wide. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:40, 2 March 2007 (CST) :sorry bout that, this better (methinks it looks not nearly as good)? --image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 13:06, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Isn't a hammer Hrothgar's thang? whats with spear o.O 16px 16:26, 10 March 2007 (CST) :Huh? I don't beleive any references to Hrothgar favoring a particular weapon have ever been made, and spears are far more Nordic than hammers. Unless of course you were (incorrectly) referencing the inheritance trilogy, of which my response is: I've used this handle on the internet since '98, far before that rubbish was ever published. On a completely different topic, you are #5 on the , it's just been kinda bugging me. No worries, I'll get around to fixing it eventually if you don't first. --100px (talk) 05:16, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Strength Would you care to elaborate on your comment saying that no good PvP warriors invest much in strength? I can point out many warrior builds used in GvG etc. that run 12+1+1 weapon and 12+1 strength. 84.9.10.165 09:16, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :In General, the only warriors who put that much into strength are romping around at the stand with no regard for their livelihood. Any splittable balanced character wont put more than 8 into strength (not 8+1, that would cut out either the rune of clarity or restoration, both vital to a warrior), heck, not even a bulls charge warrior puts more than that in strength. And frankly at 8 strength body blow(on which the comment was based) just isn't worth the investment that you could far better put into an element line for a conjure for example.--image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 17:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT)